1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical suturing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to suturing devices for closing an opening in an arterial or other biological tissue wall that is not directly accessible to the physician.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Physicians frequently use sutures to close cuts, punctures, incisions and other openings in various biological tissue, such as blood vessels, of the human body.
In an arterial catheterization procedure, a relatively small percutaneous incision is made in the femoral or other artery. A catheter is inserted through the incision and directed along an arterial path to a target area, such as the heart, to perform one or more procedures, such as an angioplasty or angiogram. These procedures are designed to be relatively quick `outpatient` procedures.
Upon completion of the catheterization procedure, the physician typically creates a `thrombus patch` by applying direct pressure to the patient's thigh to make the blood around the incision clot. Because the femoral artery must not be completely blocked (occluded) by the applied pressure, the physician commonly applies direct pressure by hand for the first twenty minutes after the procedure. During this time, the physician can feel the pulse to assure the artery is not occluded. Afterwards, the physician usually turns the procedure over to an assistant who applies direct pressure using sandbags, clamps or other devices. A significant problem with this approach is that it is frequently necessary to apply the pressure for an extended period of time, such as twenty-four hours or longer.
Another problem with the thrombus patch method is that the high blood pressure in the artery can cause the thrombus patch to rupture or burst while direct pressure is being applied to the thigh or after direct pressure is removed. This requires the whole process to be restarted. If the patch ruptures and is not restored, the patient may bleed to death. Because thrombus patches frequently burst, the patient frequently must remain in the hospital or catheterization lab overnight for observation. Thus, these `out-patient` procedures become `in-patient` procedures, simply because a thrombus patch it is difficult to create. Staying in the hospital increases patient discomfort and hospital expenses, which are often disproportionate to the actual medical procedure performed.
Furthermore, if a thrombus patch cannot be formed, the physician may need to anesthetize the patient, occlude blood flow to the artery, make a large incision in the thigh to allow conventional suturing with a needle, suture the artery with conventional means, restore blood flow to the artery, and suture the incision in the thigh. This results in additional discomfort and expenses for the patient.
While the above problems could potentially be avoided by suturing the blood vessel immediately following the catherization procedure, the size and location of the artery make suturing difficult. Specifically, the opening in the thigh is typically too small and too deep to provide enough working space for suturing the artery using conventional methods. Thus, in order to suture the vessel according to conventional methods, the opening in the thigh would have to be significantly enlarged, potentially exposing the patient to additional pain, scarring, and health risks.